


[花朵骨科]密不可分·下

by Fayyyyy511



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: Blood of my blood, heart of my heart.下 存档





	[花朵骨科]密不可分·下

下

由于有Sandra的干扰，Alex收起了他的小动作，照常在母亲和幺弟的面前当着他沉着练达的Saverin家长子。

但时机一到，他就会放任自己内心的猛兽出来，支配他的神经，指引他来到Eduardo的卧室前，轻轻地从正在症状中的弟弟手里拿走那支救急的针剂，把它摔碎在垃圾桶里。

“你——”

责怪的话消弭在唇齿边，尽数被Alex吞入了口中。

Eduardo无处可躲，呜呜咽咽地挨亲，期间被大哥从床上腾空抱起，借着黑夜的暗沉，Alex抱着Eduardo穿过挂满照片和油画的走廊，把小家伙摔进了他房间的床铺里。

“Dudu，我太想你了。”

他叹着气说到，语调温柔得不可附加，成功地让Eduardo有了一时的恍神，在这段短短的时间内，Alex迅速地剥光了他们两个，和自己的幺弟在床上坦诚相对。

这时候，他们之间才没有那层血亲关系的障碍，他只是一个普通的男性Alpha，会被可爱的Omega所吸引，没有任何的力量能够批判他。

可能是Alex的声音和动作都太具有迷惑性，Eduardo竟然忘记了反抗，直到前戏都做好了方才如梦初醒，但这已经太晚。

小家伙一边骂自己的大哥混蛋，一边蹬着脚，口不择言，说自己讨厌他，然后不容置喙地被Alex干进了体内。

被Alex顶开生殖腔的那一瞬间，Eduardo浑身都绷紧了，他一边推拒着大哥越来越靠近的胸膛，一边又屈服于本能，夹着Alpha阴茎的产道内自发地泌出一股淫水。Eduardo哆嗦了一下，信息素抑制不住地从性腺泄露，不一会儿就变成了一个又香又甜的Omega，下面还在讨好地吸咬男人的阴茎，极尽谄媚。

Alex从鼻腔中哼出一声嗤笑，借机嘲讽自己口嫌体直的幺弟。

“这就是你说的讨厌我？”

Eduardo大为羞恼，他瞪了眼正在实施不轨的Alex，手脚并用地挣扎起来，试图阻止对方的生殖器滑到更深的地方。

要收拾这只不听话的小猫，对Alex来说简直是再容易不过，他都不用把人绑起来，直接往前一挺胯，掐着小家伙的腰，重重地捅上几十个来回，捅得他的Dudu什么都做不了，只能红着眼睛冲他龇牙咧嘴地叫，将小猫的伤害值化解到最小，Alex的训诫计划就成功了大半。

“还讨厌吗？”

他贴着Eduardo的嘴唇，哑声问到，两只手游走在对方赤裸的胸前，手指饶有兴致地挑逗着两颗粉嫩嫩的奶头，让它们在自己手里慢慢硬成小石子。

“唔……不，不许碰！”

才刚分化不久，本身又年幼，Eduardo对身体各个部位的了解仅来自生理课本，那上面说Omega乳房的功能是给小宝宝们提供奶水，Alex这样下流地把玩自己尚未二次发育的胸部，让他既难为情又气恼。

Alex漫不经心地抬眼看了看似乎是愤怒到了极点的幺弟，并不理会这句一丁点威慑力都没有的抗议，他轻抚过小家伙胸前大面积的白腻皮肤，手掌微微收拢，Eduardo贫瘠的胸脯立马多出两个凸起的小奶包，两粒小樱桃点缀在顶端，十分赏心悦目。

他没有理由不好好品尝一番。

粗糙的舌面舔过奶头，四周的乳晕也被关照到了，Eduardo惊呼了一声，就被大哥用力地吸起了奶，酥麻和战栗顺着乳尖流窜到全身。

慌乱的Eduardo不知道该怎么办，下面还插着哥哥的生殖器，上面又被这样猥亵，更糟糕的是，Eduardo自己的阴茎也在双重的夹击下抬头了，单纯的斑比哪里经历过这种事，一来二去，竟然不知所措地哭了起来，抽抽噎噎的，像是受了莫大的委屈。

边哭嘴上还边骂，骂Alex变态，骂他强奸犯，骂他不要脸，怎么难听怎么来，但这些词汇听在Alex的耳朵里都很低级，基本上都不能称之为骂人，顶多算是小情趣。

等终于玩够了小家伙的一对奶子，Alex施施然地松开手，不意外地看到那里留下了自己的指印，还有仿佛焕然一新的湿乎乎红通通的乳尖。

“Dudu的这里真甜，还没有奶就这么甜。”

他用正经的口吻陈述着暧昧的语句，声线又极为性感，Eduardo不由得发出小动物般的呜咽声，私处不受控地收缩，含着Alex的地方又偷偷流了水，前面性器高翘。

自尊心很高的小Saverin生怕大Saverin察觉出自己的变化，一个劲儿地在他身下扭着，妄图把Alex的阴茎吐出去，殊不知这只能把他变得更敏感。

到后来，都不用Alex费心前戏，Eduardo的小穴自己就适应了Alpha的那部分，甚至愈发地渐入佳境，淫水汩汩地流，不知道的还以为是他下面那张小嘴饥渴难耐，迫不及待地在引诱男人，馋着要吃哥哥的大肉棒。

Alex轻笑着欣赏完幺弟的所有表演，心情大好，愉快地接受了小家伙产道的邀请，阴茎顺势一送，正好填满了小Omega的肉腔。

Alex本就比Eduardo高出近十公分，性征又是占据了绝对优势的Alpha，身量也要结实很多，胯下的那根又粗又长，勃起时会呈现狰狞的暗红色，虬结的青筋盘踞在表面，不管是尺寸还是外形都有些吓人。

“啊——你……Alex！！”

突如其来的贯穿与其说弄痛了Eduardo，更不如说是惹怒了他，气急败坏的小猫不顾自己脸上还挂着未干的泪痕，便开始扑腾着要捣乱，牙齿和爪子齐上阵，可惜的是并没有给Alex带来任何实质性的伤害，反倒激得男人把阴茎插到了更深处。

Alex没有全部插到里面。Eduardo的产道太浅，同时还紧得要命，从第一次的经验看，光是进去一半就会受不了，被干到子宫里肯定还会不争气地哭。

所以他剩了一截滞留在体外，硬胀的龟头却一直在威胁对方，Alex一遍又一遍碾过Eduardo宫颈口的凹陷，把幺弟逼得哭哭啼啼，敢怒不敢言，再不跟他别扭置气。

只要不瞎闹，小家伙还是很可爱的。Alex满意地在Eduardo的脸上亲了一口，和很多年前一样，表达亲近的一种方式，不带半分色情的意味。

但他下身做的事又恰好相反，Alex有力地耸动着腰胯，壮硕的生殖器不断撑开Eduardo的产道，里面层层叠叠的软肉挤得他舒服极了，更别提Omega自体分泌的润滑液，Alex把自己幺弟的穴操得咕啾咕啾的，一听就水源充沛，是个合格的小荡妇。

“嗯……别，啊！太大了……不，A……Alec……呜，哥……哥哥，哥哥哥哥……”

小斑比只要一害怕就会喊哥哥，这已经成为了一种习惯，不受头脑控制。

Alex差点被喊得精关失守。他伏在Eduardo的身上，低声咒骂了一句，感受到从球囊处传来的紧绷，连忙停了停，等缓过来后才又接着弄。

滚烫的鼻息喷在Eduardo颈间，充斥着男性Alpha浓烈的荷尔蒙气味，小家伙条件反射般地往后缩了缩脖子，被Alex一把钳制住。

“Dudu还记不记得哥哥？”

他调笑到，这个问补充完整的话，是在指他的阴茎。

算起来，这是第二次Alex跟Eduardo进行超过伦理范围内的亲热，跟头一回的兵荒马乱不同，这次Alex不再是临时替幺弟解决发情期的按摩棒，而是作为一个Alpha在占有一个Omega。

显然Eduardo不喜欢他这样说，上次的事情他们都不约而同地当作没发生过，Alex这下又提，Eduardo便不高兴了，那双跟他有五分相似的棕眼睛睁得大大的，故意装出凶巴巴的样子，然而这只会让他看起来更可口，活脱脱一只虚张声势的小野猫。

Alex挑了挑眉，双手向后捞起Eduardo的膝弯，骤然加快了在对方产道里捣弄的速度，小家伙只来得及发出了声短促的尖叫，就被操成了一滩水。

“不记得了吗？Dudu真是个忘恩负义的小坏蛋。”

他半真半假地抱怨，眼睛微微眯起，冷硬的信息素泄得又狠又凶，不知道是刻意还是失控

，Eduardo被压制得惨兮兮的，乖乖地卸下所有抵抗。

这是Omega与Alpha交锋的必然结果，生理上Eduardo处于劣势，而Alex又这么强硬，他的身体会为他趋利避害。

但Eduardo又不是那种肯轻易服软的小绵羊，虽然都被干得湿哒哒的了，依然断断续续地要跟Alex吵架。

“你……嗯……混，混蛋，鬼……才记得，啊……记得……你。”

Alex都想为自己幺弟的这股韧劲鼓掌了，但碍于他的手有更重要的事要做，所以他选择退而求其次，用他沉甸甸的阴囊撞在Eduardo的臀尖，这样发出来的声音也和鼓掌很像。

“可我怎么觉得，Dudu的这里还记着我的形状……宝贝感觉不到？”

他不怀好意地在小家伙的宫颈口上磨了磨，龟头偷偷顶开了那里的缝隙，Eduardo狠狠地抖了几下，懵了好一会儿，才后知后觉哭了出来。

“呜呜呜……痛！”

这么小的Omega是不会喜欢被干进子宫的，即使是在发情期也不行，Eduardo自然不会例外，他本来就娇气，哥哥的动作稍有得寸进尺，他就要乱动，嘴里还会喊疼，半点余地也不留。

Alex无奈地往外拔了些，他单手从床板上搂起Eduardo的背，后者跟没骨头似的挂在他的身上，手臂软软地攀着他的肩膀，再也不排斥男人的怀抱。

他们的下体还在难舍难分地交媾，Alex伸手去摸，Eduardo的穴口已经被干得黏腻松软，周围都打湿了，淫水弄了他一手。

“小骚货，你就是这么‘痛’的？”

又好气又好笑的Alex揍了几下幺弟的屁股，紧跟着又从床边拿起枕头垫到了Eduardo的腰下，为了减少他的辛苦。

“就……就是痛，啊！哥哥！呜……哥哥，放开，求你，嗯……不，不要，出去，出去呀，我想……哈……我，我……”

Eduardo慌张地感受到一阵难以名状的酸胀，熟悉又陌生，小腹有什么在不断堆积，逼近临界值，Alex的肉棒进进出出，龟头很硬，每擦过里面一次，那种感觉就会加深，Eduardo无助地攀紧了正在欺负自己的男人，语无伦次地说着求饶的话。

“Dudu乖，不怕。”

Alex同样满头大汗，一方面他很爱看到小家伙被干得乱七八糟的样子，但又会心软，舍不得自己的宝贝受苦，于是放缓了节奏，在Eduardo的眼睛和嘴唇上落下无数个吻，大手来到前方，细致地照顾着那处，耐心地替Eduardo自渎。

他的Dudu是个乖孩子，没多久就呻吟着交代在了哥哥的手上。

Eduardo的高潮是联动的，前面弹跳着吐精，后面也在绞紧。

快感像颗小型炸弹一样击溃了两个人的防线。

Alex尤其冲动，他趁此时小家伙不设防备，扣住Eduardo的腰，上臂的肌肉群集中发力，就着交合的状态，迅速地变换了一个姿势。Eduardo只顾得上抓紧他的肩，别的都来不及反应，等回过神，才发现自己已经稳稳当当地坐在了对方的身上。

Alex的阴茎完美地嵌合进了Eduardo的产道，这个体位使他插得极深，借助重力，Omega的宫口也被顶开，男人的龟头正嚣张地卡在那里，只需要再用一点点力气，Alex就可以全部整根埋进Eduardo的生殖腔，每寸都不会受冷落。

“不……不能这样……”

情热没有冲坏Eduardo的脑子，他一只手撑着Alex坚硬的腹肌，努力抬高自己，另一只手往下摸了过去，触及到一片湿泞，以及Alex灼热饱满的双球。

那里是Alpha的储精囊，Eduardo被烫到了似的缩回手，但又经不住好奇心的诱惑，状似无意地用指尖偷描起上面的褶皱，换来了Alex不稳的喘息。

“Dudu在摸哪里？”

Alex轻微地勾起唇角，但无论是目光还是语气都透露着暴戾的信号，铺天盖地的信息素包围过来，Eduardo被激得呼吸急促，两颊染上绯红。

“不……不……”

小Omega感知到了危险，皱着脸想逃跑，膝盖跪在Alex两侧，慢慢地要把小屁股抬起来，总算吐出了三分之一，Eduardo咬咬牙，准备继续抽离。

Alex则是好整以暇，等到只差一点就要完全退出的那刻，他忽然将Eduardo箍紧，如同在草丛中蛰伏了很长时间的雄狮，终于迎来了捕猎的机会，Eduardo被他死死地锁在怀里。

他看似怜悯地在对方纤细的脖颈旁又嗅又亲，实际上血液里的暴虐因子早就激烈地翻滚起来，正如他眼底的飓风，它们注定要席卷过Eduardo的身体。

这是不可抗力的，甚至比血缘的绑定还要牢固和坚不可摧。

他要得到他。

很久以前，Alex就产生过这种想法。

不管受伦常意义上手足亲情的诱导，亦或是被水乳交融的两性吸引所驱使，Alex自己知道，如果是以兄长的身份，他要Eduardo永远跟他亲密无间，而如果是以伴侣的身份，他便要Eduardo永远对他忠诚。

相应地，他会用同样的标准要求自己，多爱一点也没关系，谁让他比Eduardo年长整整十岁。

早在二十多年前，父母第一次把尚在襁褓中的幺弟交到他手上，嘱咐他要好好地爱护弟弟起，Alex就默默地把Eduardo当成了自己一辈子的任务，是他作为长兄的职责，被赋予了神圣的涵义。

这种感觉很奇妙，他从来没在Michele那里有过。

他几乎是一路照看着Eduardo长大的，小家伙刚出生时恰逢巴西经济最不景气的年份，父母忙于生意，Michele沉迷人体模型，家里的佣人管家恨不得24小时都守在突发疾病的祖父身边，Alex一个人磕磕绊绊地琢磨出了冲泡奶粉的最佳温度，省时省力哄Eduardo入睡的方法，还有怎样在三秒钟之内止住幺弟嚎哭不止的眼泪，居然奇迹般地把这个小崽子养得很好。

看着小Dudu越长越漂亮的脸蛋，Alex骄傲地把功劳都归给了自己。也是由于这层原因，Eduardo从小就很亲Alex。

后来他们举家移民，美国有更好的生活环境，Eduardo也渐渐大了，不太需要他的照顾，可早年的记忆是无法抹掉的，Alex总能包容Eduardo的娇纵和恶作剧，Eduardo也还是习惯跟他撒娇和无理取闹。

至于情感是什么时候变质为情愫的，Alex并不能给出准确的时间。

在等待Eduardo长成年的这段时间，有时Alex觉得很快，有时他又觉得很漫长，漫长到他都不确定自己在期待什么，只是会不由地跟对方维持距离。

他的小Dudu很傻，即便觉察到过，转过头也会忘记。

Alex的心潮无时无刻不在为Eduardo所牵动，但每次一达到某个临点，他就强迫它们降温，所以他们之间一直都安然无事，Saverin家也和普通的多子家庭没什么两样。

直到那一天，Eduardo分化的当晚，香气四溢同时又汁水淋漓的小Omega踉跄着闯进他的房间，所有的事情都改变了，他们的未来也将被打乱重写。

Alex其实很坦然——他感激上帝，替他做了他没有胆量去选的选择，把Eduardo重新送到了他这里，并且以最原始的方式将他们的命运线结合。

血缘自古以来都不是爱情生成的阻碍，相反，它更像是催化剂。

虽然在世人眼中这是错误的，但Alex仍然能够正视——他无可救药地爱上了自己的幺弟。

这份爱启蒙得如此地早，Alex干预过一次，结果是更加汹涌地爆发。

他再也无法割断对Eduardo的爱意。

现在，经历着二次发情期的Eduardo正绞着Alex的阴茎，眼睛里散发出的光芒是那么地纯洁，好像在这件事上他是无辜的一样。

这当然不可能，他们是共犯，有罪的不只是Alex一个。

为了证明这一点，Alex猛地把人往下一按，巨物似的生殖器坚决地顶穿了小Omega的产道，硕大的龟头破开了紧闭的子宫口，捅进了觊觎已久的宫腔内，那里果然和他想象中滑腻娇嫩的感触相同。

“啊——！！”

他的宝贝边哭边叫，可怜得不得了，连反抗都做不了，只会抱着肚子抽搐。

没有男人能忍得住这种诱惑，Alex凶狠地操干着Eduardo的穴，自下而上地插弄，一下比一下重，小Omega没坚持太久，不一会儿就发起了抖，包裹着男人阴茎的肉腔毫无征兆地发生痉挛，Eduardo被顶得溃不成军，大哭着叫Alex的名字，眼睛周围红了一圈，拿出了誓要把泪水流干的架势。

说不心疼那是假的，强烈的欲望下，Alex还记得要安慰焦虑的小家伙，他将爱哭的幺弟紧紧地拥入怀中，肌肤相亲能够舒缓情绪，信息素也有类似的作用，Alex这么做了，还把温暖的手掌贴到了Eduardo的小腹。

自己的形状并不明显，但能够感觉得到他的存在。

他字面意义上地霸占了Eduardo，这个认知令Alex兴奋，因为他是一个Alpha，征服欲印刻进了他的基因，把阴茎塞到Omega的生殖腔成结射精，既是繁衍需求，是权力炫耀，是本能，更是克服不了的天性。

然而他的Omega还太小，初经情事的身体不熟此道，Alex每闯入他过分稚嫩的子宫一次，Eduardo内心的恐惧就会加重，相当于某种应激反应。

尽管心底对Alex很信任，但Eduardo也知道做爱和交配的区别，前者是为感官刺激，后者是为产生后代。Alex捅的是该被绝对禁止的部位，那里有Omega孕育胚胎的器官。

“啊……啊，嗯……不，啊，嗯……呀——”

Eduardo圆润的脚趾缩在一起，大腿根部发颤，他细细地喊叫着，五官拧成一团，想要逃离Alex，却受到了对方牢牢的桎梏，Eduardo没有办法，从喉咙里发出一声哽咽，再也忍不了，小穴一松，许多淫水喷薄而出，统统浇在了Alex的龟头上，将男人一整根阴茎都浸得湿滑油亮。

“呜呜呜……”

他只能哭，除了这，多余一个字也说不出。

清楚幺弟潮吹了的事实，Alex不禁弄得更用力。

小家伙哭得厉害，他都在怀疑Eduardo下面流的水有没有上面流的多。

潮湿的产道是只供Alex一人独享的天堂，他并不打算客气，充血的生殖器理所应当地破开Omega腔道内柔软的瓣膜，在里面粗鲁地鞭笞征伐，Eduardo的上半身僵直了一瞬，然后突然失去控制地倾斜，眼看着就要从大哥的腿上跌下去，好在Alex把他抱得紧，一下子就扶了回来。

Alex固定好一丝不挂的幺弟，把他钉在自己的阴茎上，等人坐稳后便重新开始抽插。

他不反感这个小插曲，还在Eduardo的耳边亲了亲，呼吸粗重地揶揄到，“是不是被哥哥操爽了？Dudu还坐的住吗？”

“Dudu的里面好喜欢我，进去了就不让走。”

“告诉我，Dudu，还想不想被哥哥干出潮吹？”

性爱中的垃圾话威力十分大，Eduardo又有了要高潮的迹象，Alex促狭地看着对方通红的脸蛋，一副混合着羞赧和哭泣的样子，这些在Alex眼里都被转化为了娇矜与美丽，是勾引男人的利器。

Eduardo的手搭着他的肩背，如天鹅般优美的颈项失落地弯折，嘴唇嫣红嫣红的，眼尾藏着无尽的媚意。

私处的抽缩预示着小家伙即将再次攀上巅峰，Eduardo的身体不停地在被Alex举起放下，被动地骑着男人怒胀的阴茎。

他真的没力气了，也没精力去拒绝，反而认为这是对的，包括Alex亵渎他的部分，没有什么不可原谅。

何况他还很舒服。Eduardo逐渐习惯了Alex的生殖器在他体内横冲直撞，被充盈带来的快乐柔和得像温吞的水，Eduardo被浸润在情欲的浪潮中，Alex温柔地托举着他，他们严丝合缝，没有疏离。

“哥哥……哥哥……”

Eduardo以一种茫然的腔调喊着对他逞着凶的男人，Alex的胸膛剧烈起伏，心跳擂鼓，他看了小家伙一眼，眼眸深邃，目光里有化不开的复杂情意。

“啊——我要，唔，那里，啊！哥哥！Alex！那里……啊！”

小Omega的产道里又一次滑出大量润滑的水，Eduardo脱力地倒进Alex怀里，仿佛整个人被抽掉了背脊，连根手指都抬不起来了，被男人低头亲了一口。

Alex进入了冲刺阶段，他干得又快又深，抵着幺弟的穴肉猛顶，淫水被插溅得到处都是，动作很是粗暴。

但Eduardo只能承受，他的双腿大张着瘫在两边，前方的性器软垂，挂着黏稠的液体，一看就释放过不知道多少次，仅仅是靠Alex插他的后面。

象征着Alpha身份的结骨不可逆地从Alex阴茎的根部膨起了，撑在Eduardo生殖腔口，小家伙低泣了几声，把脑袋埋在Alex的颈窝，感受哥哥的精液怎样将自己的子宫射满，力道不小地冲击着宫腔，直到一滴也不剩下。

这个过程大概持续了十分钟，等他的结消下去，Alex拔了出来，看着乳白色的浓精从Omega被操得红肿不堪的穴口滴下来，沿着两边腿根流成蜿蜒的小溪，Alex才开始沉思，想自己是不是做得太过头，至少不用非得到最后一步。

“呜……哥哥……Dudu难受。”

幺弟带着哭腔的求救打断了他的犹豫，Alex轻柔地将这只小鹿放平在床上，捏捏对方无力的四肢，捡起被子给人盖好。

“肚子疼……”

Eduardo眼巴巴地望着大哥，完全忘记了他是整件事的罪魁祸首，咬着被角，手指怯生生地去碰Alex紧实的胸肌。

那上面有他的指甲印，Eduardo有点心虚。

Alex的心都要被这个小家伙给捂化了，他虔诚地在Eduardo额头上吻了吻，右手垫到Eduardo的后脑，指尖抚过对方完好的并且还在锲而不舍地散发香气的腺体，迟疑了很久，总算收回了手。

随之被收回的还有心底滋生出的那个疯狂的念头，Alex明白当下不是最好的时机，他还没有彻底脱离家族的控制，Eduardo又还太小。

“哥哥！”

脾气上来了的小少爷不由分说地用脚尖踢了一下他的小腿，Alex轻轻地笑了出声。

他有些恶劣地明知故问，“Dudu怎么了，肚子为什么会痛？”

果不其然，Eduardo红了脸，不知道是羞的还是气的，他哼哼了几声，像个小奶崽子，欲言又止了一会儿，最后憋出一句，“要是不弄出去，我会怀孕的。”

Alex嘴角的弧度变大了，他掀开被子，在Eduardo微隆的小腹上亲了口，故作凶相，想吓吓自己的宝贝。

“就是要让Dudu怀哥哥的孩子，到时候父亲为了颜面把你赶出家门，你一个人去哈佛，因为要凑学费不得不一天打好几份工，等正式开学肚子都大了，没人愿意跟你住一个宿舍，校方只有把你分到Alpha、beta和Omega混宿的寝室，然后每天你都会遭到骚扰，不单是强壮的Alpha，就连最瘦弱的宅男都可以……”

还没说完，Eduardo就不安地抓住了他的手。

“不要这样……Dudu不想这样。”

他的幺弟如是说，眼睛亮晶晶的，闪烁着温润的柔光。

Alex低下头舔了舔小Omega的肚脐，不再逗人，他缓慢地分开Eduardo的双腿，两根指头伸进Eduardo柔软的体内，生殖腔口外翻，他没费什么力。

“Dudu被弄脏了，这里都是哥哥的精液。”

他不咸不淡地评价，手指把幺弟的小穴撑成一个肉洞，里面的汁液争先恐后地往外涌，一同流逝的还有Eduardo早就荡然无存的贞洁。

他试着按压了一下Eduardo的腹部，后者“哎呀”了一声，再来便是用糯糯的鼻音跟他讨饶。

Alex硬得很快，帮小家伙弄干净后不到一分钟，他就又扶着自己操了进去，这回的Eduardo放弃了不必要的负隅顽抗，他还保持着刚结束的敏感，Alex插得很轻松，Eduardo咿咿呀呀地叫着床，产道和他本人一样黏糊。

他们平静地做着爱，Eduardo自始至终都没有再变硬，但后面却很有感觉，Alex的阴茎每一下都正中穴心，Eduardo快上瘾了，眼神都迷离了，没隔多久就又开始高潮。

“啊……唔，嗯——”

Eduardo全身湿得像是刚从水里捞出，Alex退了出来，抓过幺弟的手，血脉贲张的阴茎操弄起了Eduardo的掌心，最终粗喘着射在了小家伙白嫩的腿间。

“Dudu，Dudu。”

Alex抱着Eduardo亲了又亲，期间顺便喂下一粒小药片。

这是一场蓄谋已久的诱奸，Alex处心积虑地经营着一切，但Eduardo并不清楚，他一脚踏进这个陷阱，眼下只会哼哼唧唧地撒娇，眼皮上下打架，也不乱动，任由大哥肆意摆弄。

“Dudu要回自己房睡，还是留在哥哥这里？”

Alex问完，许久未得到回应，低头一看，他的小家伙都睡着了，睫毛一颤一颤的，宛如两只正在扑闪翅膀的蝴蝶。

小Saverin醒着的时候就像个天使，睡着了简直是自带圣光，即使赤身裸体，布满了情色的深浅红痕，从内到外都湿漉漉的，也无法消减他的纯净。

Alex意味深长地喟叹了一句，着手给幺弟穿好睡袍，将这只挨完操的小母鹿裹严实，自己也披上一件，趁着夜色掩映，偷偷地把人送回到走廊尽头的房间，盖上被子，伪造出案发前的现场。

天亮之前他才离开Eduardo的床边，沉稳地走了回去。

第二天，Eduardo更不想见自己的大哥了。

Sandra百思不得其解，她问大儿子怎么回事，为什么小家伙还是不理他。

Alex不动声色地扬唇，安抚地说到。

“没关系，妈妈，”他棕色的眼睛里蕴含着看不懂的深意，“我会哄好Dudu的，我保证。”

FIN


End file.
